Of Conception and Hearts
by PendragonU
Summary: Revised! What if the key to regaining a heart did not lie in the death of many but in the creation of life. Vexen concieves and regains his heart much to the puzzlement of the others. Could he be the key to regaining their hearts? And what of the Father?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

PendragonU: Hello this is the revised version of my story and I hope that you all like it. I have changed some things and if you would please review and tell me what you think I would appreciate it. It has started the same as last time but there will be changes further on in the story. I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. ROSES ARE RED VIOLETS ARE BLUE, I SAID I DON'T OWN SO YOU DON'T SUE.

/ RbL /

The World That Never Was seemed strangely quiet. There was almost no sound. This was a strange occurrence when all thirteen members of the Organization were present in one place. The constant training that the weaker members were subjected to appeared to be on hold; the members of the Organization were all engaged in quiet and mellow activities.

Xemnas, Saix, Xaldin, and Larxene were sitting in the library researching. Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Xigbar were watching some senseless program on the recently acquired television and Lexeaus was sitting quietly on the couch with a sleeping Zexion in his arms. Luxord sat in the corner playing solitaire. Things were oddly peaceful…Until the peace was shattered by an extremely aggravated scream.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Marluxia! I am going to kill you!" All of the afore mentioned members of the Organization were jerked out of their peaceful states. In eerie unison, they sighed. So much for tranquility.

" N-now Vexen, there may be a mistake! There is surely no way that you can actually be pr-"

"I WOULD NOT MAKE A MISTAKE ABOUT THIS! I AM A SCIENTIST FOR DARKNESS SAKE, YOU IDIOT PINK-HAIRED TWIT! IT IS A SIMPLE CHEMISTRY TEST AND IT CAME OUT POSITIVE!" Xemnas raised an eyebrow and blinked. What in the name of darkness were they talking about? And why was the normally calm and collected Vexen shrieking at the top of his voice? Xemnas rose from his seat and gestured for the others to follow him. When almost everyone was on their feet, the doors burst open and in tumbled the last two Organization members. Vexen had his long fingered hands around Marluxia's throat and was apparently trying to strangle the other Nobody. The look on Vexen's face could only be described as apoplectic rage. Saix and Xaldin quickly leapt forward to separate the two males before any serious harm came to either one of them.

"Let go of me Xaldin! I'm trying to wring that worthless idiot's neck!" Xaldin smirked and nodded.

"I can see that. What could possibly posses one such as you to take on Marluxia without any evidence of probable cause. You are not the sort to be given to fits of rage." Marluxia was now on his feet. The Neophyte cleared his throat to get the attention of the rest of the Organization members. The Nobody looked strangely uncomfortable.

"I believe that I have done something to actually deserve the rousing of Vexen's ire. I have made a small blunder…That is we…" The other Organization members looked at Marluxia in detached puzzlement. Number XI was usually very confident and very organized in his thoughts and speech. The fact that the Neophyte was so bothered and flustered struck a memory of unease in all of the gathered Nobodies. Xemnas frowned and looked closely at Vexen. The other Nobody had been acting odd lately. The already thin scientist had been turning away many foods that had once appealed to his pallet, he was often ill, and had been easily exhausted. These things were not unusual when Vexen had a large project going on but at the moment there was nothing on the scientist's agenda. The superior frowned once more as the memory of concern gripped him.

"Vexen, what has happened? Tell me and if it merits punishment to Marluxia, I will not hesitate to give it. But I must know what is going on. And I will have the full story from both of you." Xemnas turned to the Nobody with the black braids. "Xaldin, come with me and bring Vexen with you. Marluxia, you will wait in your chambers until I summon you." The superior walked briskly out of the room with Xaldin on his heels. The fuming Vexen had no choice but to go with Xemnas and Xaldin seeing as Number II had his arms very securely restrained behind his back.

The Superior led both of his subordinates on a brisk walk to his own chambers. When they arrived at Xemnas's personal office and laboratory, the lead Nobody turned to Xaldin and dismissed him with a small wave. Xaldin nodded in quiet understanding and left Vexen alone with the Superior. Vexen would not admit it, but the swift pace of the walk had left him feeling drained. And now that the adrenaline of wanting to kill Marluxia had faded, the scientist was teetering on the edge of exhaustion. It did not help that the blond man had stayed up the previous night trying to come up with some other conclusion to the cause of his current dilemma.

"Vexen, what is going on?" Vexen took a deep and fortifying breath and prayed to the Gods that he didn't believe in anymore for some sort of strength. He now had to find a way to tell his Superior that he was pregnant with the child of Marluxia.

"Forgive me, Superior, but I find myself at a loss concerning how to explain the situation. It is very complicated and touches on a somewhat delicate matter. In truth, I am unsure about how some of it is possible." Vexen sighed quietly. The last statement he had given to Xemnas was the gist of the problem. How on earth could he get pregnant?

"Then start from the beginning. I want to know what is going on amongst my subordinates to cause the behavior I witnessed today." Vexen bit his bottom lip. He was nervous about telling Xemnas about what had been going on. It wasn't going to be easy to tell the silver haired Nobody that he and Marluxia had been fooling around for a while. Quite some time, actually. Oh, it had started as a temporary fling, but they could not seem to get enough of each other.

"Number XI and myself have been… intimate for a few months now and neither of us thought anything of it. Not until recently. I have not been well and I wondered if perhaps I had somehow gotten a disease from him. I took samples of my own blood and preformed a few simple tests on them and the results were… startling." Xemnas frowned at Vexen. He was not really to surprised that the two were having intimate relations, many of the members of the Organization sought one another out for the memory of completeness and for physical gratification. What surprised him was that Vexen seemed to be very unwilling to discuss the results of his tests. Was there actually an illness he had contracted from the pink-haired man?

"What were the results of your tests Vexen? Why are you so hesitant to tell me? Are you in some sort of mortal peril?" Vexen sighed once more. If only it were that easy.

"No, I am not in mortal peril. At least I should not be. I am hesitant to tell you because I am unable to explain why the results of my test are the way they are. What has apparently happened is not in any previous scientific record. It is- it should be impossible. I simply cannot begin to explain what is going on. I do not like not having the answers to a question that so very deeply affects me." Xemnas looked at Vexen closely and noticed that the other was nearly shaking. The man looked ready to collapse any minute.

"Come here and sit down." When Vexen moved to comply to his Superiors wishes, he felt a split second of immense gratitude for being allowed off of his tired legs and feet. "Now stop avoiding the question. What were your test results?" Vexen took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Apparently, I am pregnant with a child that is both mine and Marluxia's. I still don't know how." Xemnas raised his eyebrow.

"Generally, when two people copulate…" Vexen flushed and cleared his throat

.

"I am aware of the mechanics behind typical reproduction. However, I am male as is Marluxia. All that I know is that I have spent the last twenty- four hours trying to determine some flaw in my tests and repeating them. I have always come to the same conclusion. I will have a child and…"

"And?"

Vexen sighed and looked up into Xemnas's golden eyes. The other result from Vexen's tests could quite possibly turn an already uncomfortable situation into something very ugly very quickly.

"And I have somehow regained my heart."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

PendragonU: Here is chapter 2. Enjoy, read and review please. I hope that you all like this version better, I certainly do. I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.

Chapter 2

Xemnas stared at his subordinate. He would have considered the situation a miracle if he believed in such things. Even though everything had a scientific reason and could be explained, how could such a thing be? Yet Xemnas knew that Vexen wasn't lying, there was no reason for him to do such a thing. And it was highly unlikely that he was wrong. Vexen and Xemnas might not always see eye to eye, but the blonde was a very competent scientist. To add to the mystery of male conception, there was the matter of regaining a heart. If Vexen had truly regained his heart through the pregnancy, the Organization may have found a way to have hearts once more without the sacrifice of other lives.

"Number IV, are you absolutely sure of the results of both tests? If there is any possibility of a mistake, please tell me now." Xemnas waited with baited breath. This could mean the end of their long commitment to Kingdom Hearts. This could mean the end of the killing that would surely weigh heavily on them when they were once more human. Vexen shook his head.

"There is no mistake. I have done the tests a hundred times over, and the results stay the same with absolutely no indication of error. I know that this is hard to believe, but I would not lie to you. It would not benefit me in any way to deceive you about this matter. I am going to have Marluxia's child and I can once more feel emotion." Vexen shivered. He was now exhausted and feeling drained. The stress of having to deal with newly occurring emotions and the hormones this pregnancy produced was wearing the icy Nobody down. He was tired.

Xemnas observed Vexen closely after the man shivered. He looked exhausted and pale, like he could faint any moment. Was it a product of the pregnancy or was it a symptom of dealing with emotions once more? Perhaps both? In any case, the other was weary and it was the responsibility of Xemnas to ensure Vexen's well being.

"I can see that you are drained, Number IV. I am sure that you would like to rest but I would like to ascertain a few things before you retire. Can you hold out for a few minutes more?" Vexen nodded. "Good. Remain here; I want to ask Marluxia what he thinks of this occurrence." Vexen felt his jaw tighten and he was no longer tired as the sudden burst of angry energy from earlier returned.

"I can tell you what he thinks! He wants me to abort the pregnancy!" Xemnas looked vaguely startled at the venom in Vexen's voice. He had not anticipated that the anger in Vexen's eyes would be due to a desire to keep the child. He had guessed that the anger at Marluxia was due to the blame assigned to him as the sire of the child. That would have been the logical reason for the ire that Vexen displayed towards the pink haired Nobody. But it was no longer a matter of logic and reasoning, it was a matter of heart and instinct. If Xemnas had a heart, he might have found the situation touching in a way. As it was, the Superior could only feel a sort of detached amusement. It was almost humorous that the first feelings Vexen experienced ones often associated with heat and passion; the chilly academic was a hot headed, protective mother. Ah, the irony was beautiful.

"You were attempting to strangle number XI because he suggested terminating the pregnancy? Is that not a little extreme? It was a suggestion likely put forth in the sense of practicality. This will not be easy to deal with number IV."

"I am aware of that, Superior." Vexen swallowed. "I still detest the mere thought of an abortion. I want…this. The life inside of me is worth the difficulty." Vexen looked up at Xemnas with slightly misty eyes. "Do you understand, Superior?" The Enigmatic Man nodded.

"If you truly wish to keep the child, you must be prepared to be extremely vulnerable. You will have to be protected by others and you can no longer spend days in your laboratory without eating or sleeping." Xemnas looked into Vexen's vivid green eyes. He was looking for some doubt or some indication of hesitance. He would not have the Organization slow its' progress towards Kingdom Hearts if Vexen was unsure about keeping this child. The sacrifice would not be worth it if Vexen changed his mind a few months down the road and terminated the child. If Vexen was sure, then Xemnas would make every effort to ensure the safety of both mother and child. It would be the right thing to do and it might end up as another solution to the dilemma of the Nobodies. Vexen looked at his booted feet for a moment. It was worth it.

"I am prepared for the consequences, Superior." The blond raised his eyes to meet those of Xemnas "Whatever the consequences are."

When Vexen boldly met his gaze, Xemnas was a little surprised. He caught a glimpse of the long gone Even in those eyes. The determination and passion that had marked the man were present once more. There was no more distant stubbornness, just a genuine desire to see this difficult road to the end. It confirmed everything for Xemnas. There was indeed a heart, and that heart was set on having that child. No being that relied on logic alone would choose the path of greatest difficulty; common sense and reasoning dictated the wisdom of the path of least resistance. Xemnas sighed softly; the coming months were not going to be easy.

"I hope that you are prepared for an extremely hard pregnancy. You are far too slender for bearing children." Xemnas sat in a chair opposite Vexen. Now that the course had been determined, it was time to make plans. Things had to be done correctly, or not done at all. "You must be careful with your body, Vexen. You no longer have the ability to allow great stresses on your physical form." Xemnas paused for a moment, thinking. "It is also logical for you to avoid great emotional upheaval as such occurrences are known to have negative effects on pregnancies." Vexen nodded his head. He knew these things, but he did make that observation aloud. The leader of the Organization was doing as a leader should, taking into account all risk factors and determining how to either prevent disaster or weather it. Vexen believed that it was only fair to the man to let him know one other crucial factor.

"Superior, I also know something else of my… condition. According to certain hormone levels in my body I am carrying more than one child. I have three hearts in my body because my tests indicate twins." Xemnas raised an eyebrow. That was interesting.

"So you are quite fertile or Marluxia is extremely virile. I wonder which it is…" Xemnas smirked at Vexen. "Perhaps once you have given birth to this set of children you should try this again; maybe make an experiment out of it." Vexen's eyes widened comically. He had not considered the future beyond having his children. While the thought of the children in his belly brought him joy, the thought of repeating the labor process more than once was not a prospect that the scientist relished. The fact that he was not yet sure as how he was going to give birth only heightened his discomfiture. The involvement of Marluxia in his life again was also not something he wanted to contemplate.

This brought Vexen to an uncomfortable place in his train of thought. Would the twins need their father, and what would happen if only one parent had the ability to love them? Would he need to make peace with the arrogant Neophyte for the sake of his children? Vexen didn't know. He supposed that the whole mess might have been so much easier if both of the Nobodies involved in the conception had regained their hearts. It saddened him that he was no longer able to enjoy the others affections. He could no longer bear the shallow imitations of such a powerful emotion. It grieved Vexen that he would not know the love of the father of his children. Even if Marluxia did regain his heart, he was not the sort of man to waste his affections on someone like Vexen.

"Superior, I have a request to make concerning Marluxia." Vexen knew that he was in a difficult position and he must make clear to the leader the circumstances. Xemnas cocked his head slightly to the left and crossed his legs at the ankle. It was a familiar position, as it was one he struck when he was going to be indulgent of any whims a particular Nobody had. "If Marluxia continues to express a desire to terminate my pregnancy, then I would like for him to remain well away from me. I fear his intent if he should decide that the decision is his whether or not my children live or die. I think that one such as him might attempt to harm us." Xemnas smirked.

"That will not be a problem. If Number XI cannot bring himself to accept that you are going to have his children, then he will simply have to stay away from you. And if he tries to harm you, he will regret it. You are under my protection; if he hurts you or compromises the safety of the children, he will die."


	3. Chapter 3

The Father

PendragonU: Okay, here we go. This was one chapter where I was definitely not happy with the way it came out. I love the fact that Marluxia is arrogant and an ass. I think that I didn't do a good enough job with portraying him before but I hope that this chapter now fixes that. Enjoy, read and review, please. I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.

The Father

_Snick. Snick. Snick. _The sound of garden shears clipping at one of the many plants in Marluxias room was loud in the silence. The pink haired Nobody was quietly deadheading (1) one of the many flowering plants in his room. It was a long process and had the potential to be tedious; but Marluxia did it without complaint because it was necessary for the health of his beloved plants. The Neophyte was rather sensitive to the state of any growth and he was most comfortable when he was surrounded by healthy plant life. Since plants did not comfortably grow in Never Was, Marluxia took great care to grow plants in his room. It was an eccentricity, but every Nobody in the Organization had one or two.

Marluxia sighed. At the moment he was glad to have something to do besides pace and wait for the Superior to show. The nature adept was loathe to admit that he was slightly intimidated by their so called "Superior". He had no idea what the repercussions for his dalliances with Vexen would be, and he would admit in a tiny part of his mind that he was not eager to find out. The end result of such pleasant little escapades was incredibly surprising, and warranted immediate consideration from all parties involved, this list of parties now included the Superior; much to Marluxia's dismay. It should have remained strictly between Vexen and himself, and the blond should not have reacted the way he did to Marluxias suggestion. Now thanks to Vexen's outburst the Superior, and likely the rest of the Organization, would become involved in their business.

Marluxia frowned as he continued to remove the dead blooms in order to make room for new growth. How in the hell did Vexen become pregnant? Marluxia was no scientist but even he knew that it usually took a man and a woman to reproduce and despite the long blond hair, willowy body and womanly hips, Vexen was indeed a man. Marluxia smirked slightly. He knew every inch of Vexen's long body, he knew it intimately, and not one part was female. Marluxia paused and reflected briefly on the only parts of their torrid affair he truly enjoyed, the sex and Vexen's body. It was a nice body, smooth and hairless save for the hair on top of the others head and at the apex of his thighs (2). And the sex…Marluxia smirked. For a normally quiet and cool Nobody, Vexen was fiery and vocal in bed. But that could of course be attributed to Marluxia's skill with bedroom games. Marluxia was quite good if he did say so himself. He had to be if he could get such appreciative noises from those pink kiss swollen lips that usually looked so good wrapped around his…

Marluxia shook his head and returned his attention to the plant and the less pleasant musings. It would not due for Marluxia to face the Superior with a bulge in unseemly places. Marluxia took a deep breath and returned his thoughts back to the conception of his child. It had been incredibly startling to learn of Vexen's condition, and in retrospect, he had acted startled. It was probably one of the less dignified moments of his life. His mouth had hung agape and as soon as he had recovered speech capabilities he had asked if Vexen was sure, that had, of course, gotten him yelled at. After the scientist had affirmed his state Marluxia had simply said, "Get rid of it!"

Marluxia winced and set down his clipping shears. His neck still hurt from Vexen's following attack; the attack that made no sense. Vexen was not truly weak, but he was below Marluxia in battle capabilities and he knew it. He was also not usually prone to fits of anger. And it had seemed like anger borne out of hurt instead of the indignation that the Nobodies usually used as a spark for their remnants. It was illogical and stupid. Marluxia felt a small surge of irritation. There was no point in keeping the child. He had doubted its existence for a moment and voicing his doubt had earned him an angrily yelling Vexen. Marluxia snorted derisively. Damn but the man could get loud when he wanted too.

Marluxia sighed. This day was turning into quite an inconvenient bother. He turned from his plants on the desk and moved to one of the potted trees he had growing in his room. It was Marluxia's favorite kind of tree, a Sakura tree, and one of the largest plants in Marluxia's room. The branches extended over the Neophyte's bed and when Marluxia wanted to, he could reach out from the left side of his bed and touch its trunk. But lately it had been struggling, it seemed to have difficulty blossoming anymore and it was losing leaves at an unhealthy rate. Marluxia knelt in front of the pot, reached out to place his hand on the trunk and focused his energies into the plant.

As usual, the nature adept immediately became aware of every part of the tree, from each root to each leaf, he could sense everything. Marluxia frowned. Part of the root system was decaying, and it was causing the whole tree to suffer. Taking a deep breath, Marluxia began to channel his energy into a healing wave, focusing what power he needed to heal the tree at a central point of contact, namely his palm against the bark. Marluxia exhaled and felt his power flow down into the tree in time with his breath leaving his body. The tree immediately began to repair itself, and Marluxia separated himself from it to look up at the now flowering branches.

"I was unaware that you could do that, Number XI." Startled, Marluxia stood up swiftly and turned in one movement to see the superior standing merely feet away in Marluxia's doorway.

"It was quite fascinating to watch. When you gather your power in your hands and it becomes visible as a deep green light, and the breathing technique is an interesting way to release the energies. At a later time I would like to see if your power or technique can be applied to something other than flora."

"Of course, Superior." Said Marluxia once he had recovered from his momentary shock. Xemnas stepped forward into the room and fixed his gaze upon Marluxia. The others golden eyes unnerved the Neophyte with their unusual intensity, it was almost like the Superior was angry, which was impossible because Xemnas simply didn't get angry. He became stern when orders were disobeyed, he also dealt with insubordination harshly, but he was probably one of the least remnant plagued members of the Organization. Still…the other Nobody was not content and seemed ready to cause Marluxia severe physical pain if he didn't say what the other wanted to hear. "What can I do for you, Superior?" Xemnas smiled coldly.

"You can tell me, Number XI, what is it that makes you so sure that the life you sired inside of Vexen's body should die?"

RBLRBLRBLRBL

This is a technique used to remove only the dead and dying flowers from a plant, not the whole stem.

Yes, _there._

Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
